Ciarki/Scenariusz
Jake: Mam tego dosyć. Kiedy wreszcie dotrzemy na tę tajemniczą imprezę? Finn: Sprawdzę w zaproszeniu przesłanym przez anonimowego gospodarza. O... to tutaj. To tamten zamek. Finn: To dla nas. Jake: Przeczytaj. Finn: "Załóż mnie." Finn, Jake: "Załóż mnie."? Finn: Hop, hop! Królewna Balonowa: Cześć, chłopaki! Finn: Królewna Balonowa? Czy to Ty? Królewna Balonowa: W rzeczy samej, ale zgodnie z zaproszeniem w czasie balu mamy używać myślonych imion. Ja jestem Pani Cichotyłek. Królewna Grudkowego Kosmosu: A ja Balonowa Gumoserek. BMO: Jestem Profesor Gacie! Cynamonek: A ja Cynamonek. Królewna Grudkowego Kosmosu: Jakie imię masz na zaproszeniu!? Cynamonek: A tak... Pan Pierdzikaptur. Finn: Książę Czyrak do Państwa usług. Jake: A ja jestem Duduś Maślanka. Finn: Kim jest nasz gospodarz? Królewna Balonowa: Nie mamy pojęcia. Królewna Grudkowego Kosmosu: To mógłby być jakiś przystojniak, najlepiej z furą kasy. Jake: Królewno Grudkowego Kosmosu, co by na to powiedział Twój chłopak? Królewna Grudkowego Kosmosu: Brad i ja zerwaliśmy już dawno temu. Cynamonek: To moja szansa...! Królewna Grudkowego Kosmosu: Chyba śnisz... Cynamonek: Mogę uczynić Cię szczęśliwą. Królewna Grudkowego Kosmosu: Wynoś się, Ty czerstwy sucharze! Cynamonek: Dobrze... Królewna Balonowa: Przepraszam, Pierdzikapturze, na plecach masz kopertę. Cynamonek: Gdzie? Gdzie? Finn: Pomogę Ci. Królewna Balonowa: Ktoś z Was ją tam przykleił? Królewna Grudkowego Kosmosu, Jake, BMO: Nie. Królewna Balonowa: Przeczytaj, Książę Czyraku. Finn: "Drodzy goście, jestem waszym gospodarzem i przy okazji duchem. Gdy skończycie czytać ten list, przejmę kontrolę nad jednym z Was i korzystając z jego ciała pozabijam resztę." Cynamonek: Musimy stąd uciekać! Finn: Poczekaj chwilę. Według listu ucieczka grozi śmiercią. Cynamonek: Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie! Królewna Grudkowego Kosmosu: On nie żyje! Jake: Ta, jasne... Finn: Co rozumiesz przez "ta, jasne"? Jake: Daj spokój. Nie pamiętasz, jak wyciąłem ten sam numer w Twoje urodziny? Rozsypałem trochę kości i łyknąłeś wizję apokalipsy. Królewna Balonowa: Wygląda na martwego. Jake: Stary numer. Finn: Jake, daję Ci słowo, że to nie jest żart. Cynamonek nie żyje. Pozostaje pytanie: kto go zabił? --- Finn: Kogoś z nas opętał demon-zabójca. Jeśli chcemy przeżyć, musimy się dowiedzieć, kto ukrywa ducha w swoim śmiertelnym ciele. BMO! Przeskanuj wszystkich swoim wykrywaczem duchów. Królewna Grudkowego Kosmosu: Mrugnęłam powiekami, mrugnęłam... BMO: Hmm... Jake: Co to znaczy "hmm"? BMO: Nic... BMO: "Przetwarzanie danych..." Królewna Balonowa: Kto jest duchem, BMO? BMO: Nie mam wbudowanego wykrywacza duchów. Po prostu lubię robić zdjęcia. Jake: Poszukajmy świec. Jeśli światło znów zgaśnie, będziemy mogli złapać mordercę. Finn: Świetna myśl. Jake, BMO - poszukajcie na dole, my rozejrzymy się tu. Jake: Dobra, zgoda. --- Jake: Powiedz mi prawdę, BMO - czy ta historia nie jest jakąś zgrywą Finn'a? BMO: Nie, Jake. Gdy wydarzy się coś złego, Ty zawsze myślisz na początku, że to tylko żart - ale czasami życie bywa okrutne i mroczne, dlatego potrzebujemy światła. A, znalazłem! Jake: Dzięki, BMO. BMO... BMO: Pomocy! Jake, ratuj! Jake: BMO! BMO: Nie! Jake: O rety, o rety! Baczność! Spocznij! Wszyscy do mnie! Finn: Gdzie jest BMO? Jake: Duch go dorwał...! Finn: A dokładniej Ty go dorwałeś, duchu! Królewna Balonowa: Jeśli rzeczywiście grasuje tu duch-morderca, powinniśmy się trzymać razem. Nie ruszy nas, jeśli będziemy w grupie. Królewna Balonowa: KGK, gdzie jesteś? Nic Ci nie jest? Jake: Jej głos dobiega chyba stamtąd... Krółewna Grudkowego Kosmosu: Umieram! ... Fuj, czuję się, jakbym była pusta w środku, muszę coś przekąsić... gdzie jest żarcie? Wy to nazywacie zamkiem? Mnie to przypomina bardziej ziemiankę żebraków... nie ma tu niczego, co możnaby wrzucić na ząb? Jake: Przestań tłapać. Znaleźliście jakieś świece? Finn: Nie. Jake: Szkoda. Moja lampka została na dole, ale ani myślę po nią wracać. Finn: Przypominam, że zgodnie z listem duch miał zawładnąć ciałem jednego z nas. Królewna Grudkowego Kosmosu: Nie moim. Jake: W takim razie - ktoś przy tym stole nie jest tym, za kogo się podaje. Finn: Masz rację, "Jake". Zadam Ci teraz pytanie, na które odpowie tylko prawdziwy Jake. Kogo zawsze spotykam podczas powracającego snu o windzie? Jake: Szamana pół-orka. Finn: Dobra, jesteś Jake'em. Więc - kogo tu nie było, gdy BMO został porwany? Królewna Grudkowego Kosmosu: Na mnie nie patrzcie. Nie jestem duchem, poszłam do ubikacji. Finn: Wygodne alibi, ale powiedz mi coś... Jake: Dlaczego zerwałaś z Bradem? Tylko prawdziwa KGK może to wiedzieć! Królewna Grudkowego Kosmosu: Ha, sam nie znasz odpowiedzi na to pytanie, Jake! Jake: Masz rację - straszny ze mnie plotkarz i chcę wiedzieć, co się stało. Królewna Grudkowego Kosmosu: To nie Twój grudkowy interes! Finn: Bardzo podejrzane... to Ty jesteś duchem! Królewna Balonowa: To ona! Jest nawiedzona, zwiążcie ją! Finn: Nie tak szybko - zanim zwiążemy KGK, Ty odpowiesz na pytanie. Królewna Grudkowego Kosmosu: Brad... pocałował mnie w usta... a ja na to "ble, ble, ble", a potem powiedziałam to obrzydliwe "spadaj, Brad", a on na to "nie jesteś na mnie gotowa", "ale co to w ogóle znaczy!? Co to ma znaczyć...?" Finn: Odpowiedz na jedno pytanie, Królewno... Królewna Grudkowego Kosmosu: "Czego ode mnie chcesz, Brad? Mówiłeś, że jestem najpiękniejsza, czy to nie wystarczy? Dlaczego musisz...?" Finn: Co było w kartce, którą dostałaś na urodziny dwa lata temu? Słowo w słowo. Królewna Balonowa: Finn, niby jak miałabym to pamiętać? Finn: Ja pamiętam... Jake: Jest opętana! Związać ją! Królewna Balonowa: Co!? Poczekajcie! Spójrzcie! Finn: Prawdziwy duch!? Królewna Grudkowego Kosmosu: Nie dotykaj mnie, nie dotykaj! Finn: Ale to nie tak miało by...by... być. Jake: Wiedziałem, że próbujesz mnie nabrać. Finn: Tak, to było ustawione... drzwi, zniknięcie Cynamonka i BMO. O rety, BMO i Cynamonek ciągle siedzą w szafie. Hej, chłopaki, możecie już wy... Królewna Grudkowego Kosmosu: Grudka, dłużej już tego nie zniosę, dzwonię po moich grudkowych rodziców... Finn: Co się dzieje!? Królewna Grudkowego Kosmosu: Nie jestem jeszcze gotowa! Wynoś się! Finn: Co się z nią stało!? Jake: Spójrz! Boję się, Młody... Kategoria:Scenariusze